The Blockheads Update 1.4
Update - Thursday October 10, 2013 General * Adds amazing new steel RAIL & TRAINS! * Adds electricity, with copper wiring, steam and solar powered generators, flywheels to store energy and more! * New bow & arrows for ranged attacks * New tin and iron armor, which will help protect you against the new cave trolls... and... * Each other! It is now possible for blockheads to harm other players' blockheads in multiplayer. * Build rail ramps and jumps and launch your blockheads off cliffs on their speedy rail handcars! * New HD textures let you see your worlds like you've never seen them before. * New portal chests allow you to transport items instantly within and even between worlds * Transport items on steam powered cargo trains over long distances between train stations. * Take all of your blockheads for a ride together with other players in a train of passenger cars. * New electric furnaces, kilns and metalwork benches which unlock new items to craft, use less fuel, and are 50% faster * Adds an electric stove to cook more advanced meals which keep your blockheads full for longer. * Adds silicon, black sand, black glass and magnets, and display cabinets which are like shelves, but other players can't get in and steal your stuff. * Craft pig iron to get more iron ingots from ore. * Find new Ice torches and ice armor with a cooling effect to protect against heat. * You can now warp in up to 5 blockheads! Fixes/Tweaks * Newly placed beds, signs, chests, shelves, trains and workbenches are now owned by whoever placed them, and cannot be picked up or directly removed by other players. They also no longer despawn. * New server command to reset the owner of a username * Banning users now also black lists their device, so they cannot reconnect with a different username and IP * Water freezing and melting no longer causes an increase in water volume * Added new moderator category to servers that can only list, ban/unban, kick, and whitelist/unwhitelist other players. * Admins and hosts can now pick up and use all items regardless of who the owner is. Placing any picked up item re-assigns ownership to the host/admin. Dropping any item removes all ownership. * It is now possible to hang workbenches and chests on back walls and stack them above each other * Removed ability to purchase ore/coal/oil/ingots from portals, it was a bit too much like cheating. * Fixes a bug where all blockheads could occasionally instantly lose all health (the heart attack bug) * Fixes issues with pathfinding, including falls when digging ceilings or removing ladders, and queued actions getting canceled when they shouldn't be. * Fixes issue allowing people to log in as someone else on iOS 7, or when they were marked (AWAY) * Kicked/Banned players' blockheads are now removed from the world instantly. * Now only one username can be active on a given server from a given device at one time. * Fixes issues where items could get lost or duplicated when exiting the game. * Numerous changes to tech tree and where things are crafted, with some new upgrades. * Added buttons to use the current item/eat/wear/take photo etc. next to the inventory as well as above the blockhead. * Many performance optimizations * Fixed long standing bug where chili and corn plants couldn't have just the fruit harvested by harvesting top square. Category:Updates